


hot thing

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt. Bellamy has been hiking the PCT with his sister when he makes it to Finn's rest stop. There's really no plot beyond this, only Finn showing off in the boy version of a crop top and using a cherry tootsie roll pop to great effect. Title is from a song by Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toflowerknights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/gifts).



prompt: getting caught

He’s not sure where it began.

Finn had been one of those toddlers that had loved pulling off all his clothes and running around buck naked; it drove his parents crazy. Maybe it also had something to do with his parents fostering a bunch of kids when he was growing up. The surge of hormones in his early teen years had forced him to learn how to jack off quietly, somewhat furtively, under his covers in the dark. He’d always been a bit of a thrill-seeker, too. Not as much as his sister Raven, but to date he had been bungee jumping, skydiving, cliff-diving, and so on.

He hadn’t noticed it quite blatantly when he’d started dating. He’d see opportunities when they were parked just down the street from a busy commercial area, and coax his partners—who could be either male or female or variable—into fooling around right there in the backseat. Then during college there’d been fast, muffled sex in his room when the rest of his roommates were just beyond his door. When he’d started hiking the PCT, he discovered outdoor sex.

At some point the lightbulb had turned on and he’d figured that he had a thing for nearly getting caught. There was just something about having to be quiet, the risk spurring them on, that excited him. Finn had accepted this part of himself in much the same way he’d accepted his pansexuality, with a shrug and zero fanfare.

He’d taken to spending his summers working at a rest stop along the trail, which was a fun way of keeping in touch with his fellow hikers and earning money off of families on vacation. This is how he meets Bellamy Blake. It’s a Tuesday morning and the first words out of Bellamy’s mouth are:

“What the hell are you wearing?”

The article of clothing in question is a shirt Raven had sent him, daring him to wear it…a shirt she had hacked off the bottom few inches from, making it a crop top, basically. Finn had chosen to wear it today, with his long jean shorts and his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. The older man standing there with his thumbs hooked around the straps of his massive backpack looks rather flummoxed by Finn’s appearance.

“I’m not sure where you’re from, sir, but around these parts we wear clothes to work.” Finn drawls, straightening up and strolling back behind the counter.  It’s barely seven thirty in the morning and this is the first customer he’s had today. The man scowls at him.

“Cute. I’m not sure I’d count that as clothes.”

“Well, good thing the criteria aren’t up to you.”

He’s really attractive, Finn notes, taking advantage of the man glancing around the store to check him out. About the same height as him, with short dark hair that looks like it’s starting to curl at the ends and freckles across his nose. Finn can feel himself perking up, showing interest …and the guy isn’t alone.

A younger woman barges into the store, throwing her pack against the wall, not even deigning to look up at her companion. “Do I have your permission to go to the bathroom, Bell?” She bites out as she stomps towards the back, where the toilets are. ‘Bell’ sighs and glances heavenward for a moment before calling after her.

“Well at least you aren’t still giving me the silent treatment, O!” Her extended middle finger is the only response.

Finn has to bite back a snort of laughter. “Let me guess? Little sister?” Maybe it’s wishful thinking, but even though there’s not a strong resemblance between the two, their interactions remind him of his own siblings’.

“That obvious, huh?” He sighs and unbuckles his pack, setting it down with a heavy thump next to one of the bench tables. It’s rather adorable how dejected he looks.

“It’s familiar enough. Was this trip your way of making something up to her?”

That gets him a surprised eyebrow; Finn has always been fairly perceptive when it comes to people. “Yeah. It’s been six days and what you saw was the most progress we’ve made.  I tried to get her to break up with her boyfriend. That’s why Octavia’s pissed at me.”

“Why? Is he abusive?”

Bell looks down, chagrined. “No, actually. The opposite.”

“Sounds like you need to cut the apron strings there, cowboy.” Maybe Finn likes it when the guy scowls at him.

“Bellamy.” He mutters.

“Hm?”

“My name’s Bellamy. Don’t call me cowboy again.” He threatens. It’s adorable.

“Sure thing, cupcake,” he winks. “I’m Finn, by the way.”

Bellamy and Octavia Blake hail from San Jose.  Finn learns this from the return address on the packages they’ve sent themselves. They open up their boxes and sort through its contents, paying for some food and drink. Finn can spot the tension between brother and sister from twenty feet away. Then Octavia gathers up her stuff and starts to head back outside.

“I’m going to hang out with my new friends,” is all she gives him before the screen door is banging against the frame. Finn assumes she means the latest arrivals, two guys he’s seen on the trail before. Monty and Miller are decent guys and it’d probably be good for Octavia to have some real conversation. It could be lonely on the trail, especially if you’re mad at the one person you’re with.

Bellamy just unwraps his breakfast sandwich without a word and starts guzzling down his orange juice. Finn decides to leave him be for his meal and busies himself straightening up and replenishing inventory for the day ahead. He’s the only one working out here most days of the week, so the rules are pretty lax. He treats the store as a vacation cabin of sorts, which means that he grabs one of the foldable camping chairs and sets it out on the front porch so he can scroll through his phone while enjoying the gorgeous view of the mountains in the distance.

He slides his sunglasses down on his nose, unwraps the red tootsie roll pop he’d just bought, and snaps a selfie of him in the crop top to send to Raven. A few minutes later, he gets a text back:

 _U r such a twink. Who’s the hottie checking u out in bgd_?

Finn frowns and taps on the picture he’d just sent Raven. Yup, at that angle, the camera had captured Bellamy through the window, staring at him. Hmm. He’s getting definite vibes from this guy. Finn’s never hooked up with someone on this job. Sure, he’s flirted with plenty of people who have come through the station, but he’d never crossed that line.

There’s a first time for everything.

He sends a text back to her.   _Maybe my new boyfriend. Wish me luck_.

 _I hate you_.

He keeps an eye on Bellamy for the next hour as he moves around the store, picking up on how frequently the other man’s eyes stray over the top of his thick history book to the bare skin of Finn’s lower stomach. Finn makes sure to work his tootsie roll pop noisily, giving Bellamy a demonstration of his oral fixation. He’s disappointed when Bellamy finally heads out with his things to set up his tent around the corner. Apparently, Bellamy might not be the forward sort of guy, but Finn could work with that.

He waits until the end of the day, when he’s made sure everyone staying there is set up for the night, and closes up the store.  Instead of hopping in his truck and heading down to the apartment he’s staying at for the summer, he walks through the mini tent-city until he’s outside the olive green material that belongs to Bellamy.

“Knock knock,” he calls out. “Room service!”

Bellamy shoves the flap to the side and gives him a disbelieving look. “Really? What do you want?”

Finn grins and procures a bottle of rum. “Thought you’d like a nightcap before you set out in the morning.”

Bellamy hesitates, and Finn can see the struggle clearly on his face as he presses his lips thinly together. “Alright.”

He ducks and sits down on part of Bellamy’s sleeping bag, next to the man himself. He pours the alcohol in two tiny paper cups from the backroom and hands one to Bellamy. He waits a few shots before trying to get the man to open up. “Where are you guys going to end your hike?”

“Portland. This is the seventh time we’ve made this trip. The first since our mom died. But we always ended it in Portland at this little pizza place. I thought it’d be good for us to do this on our own.” From his tone, Bellamy doesn’t sound like he believes that anymore.

“Have some faith. You’ve got weeks to go before you make it there.  That’s plenty of time for you to figure out how to say you’re sorry for being an asshole and for her to forgive you.” Finn points out. Bellamy looks like he wants to argue, but he just holds out his cup for another shot of rum.

“Yeah, I can hope.” He changes the topic then, clearing his throat. “So what brings you here?”

“I’ve hiked the PCT before. When the opportunity  came to work here in between semesters, I thought It’d be a great way to get away…stretch my wings.” Finn lies back, placing his weight on his elbows. He knows exactly what he’s doing here: making sure his shirt is bunched up around his ribcage.

Bellamy licks his lips.

“So what do you do in San Jose, Bellamy?” Finn’s own voice is sounding rougher from the alcohol. The way they’re looking at each other isn’t so casual anymore  Bellamy swallows and answers him.

“I teach history and civics at a middle school. Coach soccer and baseball on the side.”

“A teacher? I like that.” Finn smiles at him. “I’m about to go into my senior year at Santa Clara, Environmental Studies.”

“Saving the world, one tree at a time?” Bellamy’s face lightens as he laughs at him and the change is rather astonishing that Finn’s mouth gapes open for a moment.

“Yeah, something like that.” What they don’t talk about is how close they live to one other. The paper cups have gone nearly translucent from the liquid that’s been in them, so Finn sets his down and starts taking swigs from the bottle itself before handing it over to Bellamy. Bellamy stares at the proffered bottle for a moment, as if debating something, but he sets his cup down, too, and puts his mouth to the bottle, right where Finn’s lips had just rested.

He watches Finn the entire time.

It’s becoming increasingly clear that Finn’s going to have to make the first move…and he doesn’t think Bellamy will be receptive to anything this close to his sister’s earshot. He sits back up and taps Bellamy’s arm. “C’mon, I want to show you something.” He crawls out of the tent and a scant second later, Bellamy follows with only a small glance backwards to where his sister is sitting around the makeshift fire with Monty, Miller, and a group of other hikers who had arrived earlier that afternoon.

Finn leads him just past the treeline before he turns around and watches Bellamy slow his approach. There’s nothing here. Just trees and dirt and grass. Maybe a few small animals. Bellamy’s not stupid, he knows that there’s nothing to see here, only to  _do_. His hands are stuffed in his pants pockets as he stares straight ahead at Finn, eyes flashing between his eyes and his lips. Finn steps right up into his space and cups his jaw before pressing his lips against Bellamy’s own.

It’s a soft kiss at first, but not tentative. Finn lets their lips brush lightly together as he pulls away a fraction and takes stock of Bellamy’s shallower breaths and closed eyes. Then he angles his head and kisses Bellamy again, harder. Bellamy surprises him then, kissing him back with barely restrained passion. It nearly sends Finn backwards several steps, but he steels himself and caresses a thumb over one of Bellamy’s cheekbones, taking control of the kiss once more. Their mouths open against one other, allowing for the hot slide of tongue.

Finn gets him back against a tree so he can rub his body along Bellamy’s. The rum has floated to his head by now, making his limbs feel more languorous. Bellamy’s hard against the seam of his trousers, and so is Finn. “Go ahead,” he tells Bellamy. “You know you want to.”

Bellamy watches him and their exhalations puff against each other’s before Finn feels the first, tingling touch of Bellamy’s fingers on his exposed midriff. God that… that…

“That feels so good,” he sighs, rutting more earnestly against the hardness of Bellamy’s body. He reaches down into his back pocket and pulls out the foil wrapper he’d shoved in there earlier. Of course his store stocked condoms. He tosses the wrapper down onto the ground near them. Bellamy’s breathing becomes even more shallow at the sight. It’s a challenge. Finn looks past Bellamy and the tree to where Octavia and the others were maybe twenty yards away. It’s dark now, which gives them some cover…but not a whole lot.

Close enough to hear them if their moans got too loud, close enough to stumble upon them if they wanted to run down the path towards the lake for some skinny dipping. Bellamy’s fingers scratch lightly down Finn’s abs until he’s unsnapping the button closure to his jeans. Finn assumes that’s his answer.  He lets Bellamy reach inside and wrap a fist around his erection.

Finn gasps and bucks his hips into the hold, trying not to moan. He reaches down to do the same to Bellamy’s pants, but instead of pulling down the black boxer briefs he finds there, he simply slides his palms down over Bellamy’s buttocks and squeezing them lightly. A quick twist and their positions are reversed, leaving Finn with his back against the tree and more freedom to touch Bellamy as he pleased. It’s now down to Bellamy to keep an eye on the people in the clearing.

They could hear the shouts and laughter.

Finn’s heart begins to pound harder and the risk only heightens the recklessness he felt. Bellamy’s warm hand pumps steadily and Finn takes another chance, sneaking a finger down in between the cheeks until he’s teasing against the opening there. Bellamy jerks against him like a gunshot but settles down and presses back against the intrusive finger.

“Hold on a sec,” Finn whispers, pulling his hands out of Bellamy’s underwear and reaching back into his jean pocket for the small tube he had there. He unsnaps it and squeezes some of the clear liquid onto his fingers.

There’s a huff against his cheek as Bellamy braces his hand on the tree behind Finn and laughs. “You brought lube, too?”

Finn shrugs and smirks. “I was a boy scout, I’m real real good at being prepared.” Then he bats away Bellamy’s hand, the one that was still on his cock and returns his lube-slick fingers between Bellamy’s ass.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” is all he can hiss as he tries to relax and take the first finger. Finn likes this, he decides, as he feels the clench around his forefinger, the trembling jerk of Bellamy’s body against his own, and the wetness of his open mouth against Finn’s throat. They take their time like this; wrapped in a cocoon while a party goes on so close. Eventually, he gets Bellamy nice and loose and it’s Bellamy who decides this, reaching behind himself to tug Finn’s arm out of his briefs.

“C’mon,” he whispers, looking flushed and glassy eyed as he shoves his underwear and pants down to his thighs and gets down on his knees. Bellamy grabs the foil package and holds it up for Finn to take.

“This’ll be even better if you take everything off,” Finn cajoles even as he pushes his jeans down far enough to unroll the condom over his cock. Bellamy’s eyes are drawn to his actions and it takes longer for him to answer, furrowing his brows. “I’m serious. It’s a real thrill. Live a little.”

That seems to be the magic words and Bellamy shoves up onto his feet and begins to remove his shoes and all the other articles of clothing on his body. Finn does the same. Even, regrettably, the crop top. The skies are clear tonight, the moon huge and full. This far elevated, they can see the stars. Their bodies seem almost luminous, almost utterly visible even in the dark. Finn gets down on his knees in front of Bellamy, yanking him close for a hard, searing kiss before he encourages Bellamy to turn around and face the clearing.

Bellamy bends over, hips upraised to make it easier at first. Not that he needs it, because Finn slides in fairly easily. Once he’s in to the hilt, Finn pauses and runs his hands across the expanse of Bellamy’s back, feeling the bunch of muscle and sinew under skin.  It makes Bellamy bear down harder around him, which has Finn gasping softly and closing his eyes from the small pleasure. He grips Bellamy’s hips and starts to rock his pelvis back and forth, sliding out further with each thrust.

They almost miss it, when voices get louder,  _closer_. Bellamy tenses and stops moving, but Finn doesn’t. It’s Monty and one of the other hikers…Harper, Finn thinks. They’re only ten feet away, staring up at the sky and pointing out several stars while they argue about which constellation is which.  Bellamy’s clutching the ground so hard he’s got fistfuls of dirt and the continuous slap of skin against skin seems so loud it’s a miracle Monty and Harper don’t hear it and investigate.

Bellamy can’t help himself either; he’s trembling as he grinds his ass back into Finn, probably trying to hurry his orgasm on before they were caught. Finn’s fighting so hard to keep his eyes from drifting shut, to keep them trained on the people that could turn around at any moment and see them. He tugs on Bellamy until the other man lets go of the dirt and arches his back up against Finn’s front, giving him something to hold onto as he thrusts roughly up into Bellamy. One hand curves around Bellamy’s chest, the other grips his cock and fists it until Bellamy’s flying apart in his arms. Around him.

Finn gasps carefully, breath stuttering out as the rhythmic contractions around his cock sets him off. His climax is a bright, frantic light that overtakes his body and seeps out into the condom that keeps him and Bellamy apart. Finn’s right hand is wet and his left forearm can pick up the rapid tattoo of Bellamy’s heart. They move sinuously together, drawing out every last drop of pleasure as the cooler air brushes against their sweaty bodies.

“Fuck,” Bellamy finally moans lowly. “ _Fucking hell_.” Finn just nips the skin on the back of Bellamy’s neck and makes to pull out. Bellamy drops onto all fours for a moment while Finn ties off the condom and shoves it back into the wrapper and sticks the whole mess into his jean pocket next to the lube. He’d safely dispose of it later.  Bending low until he’s sure Bellamy can hear him without alerting Monty or Harper, who are now making their way back to the party.

“You know, I’m pretty sure your sleeping bag can fit two.  _And_  I have another tootsie roll pop in my jeans for the morning.” When Bellamy twists around to gape at him, Finn breaks into a wide grin.

“You’re unbelievable,” Bellamy groans. “But yeah, sure.”

They stagger to their feet and pull their clothes back on, feeling the achy pull of muscles as they began to relax after their exertions. Nobody pays them any mind as they stroll back over to Bellamy’s tent and slip furtively inside, zipping it all back up. As it turns out, Finn ends up being the small spoon, and he has a feeling he’s going to wake up in the morning with Bellamy’s hands all over his stomach.

(He’s right, as usual.)


End file.
